Here I Am: The Descendant
by ChessurBandit
Summary: When Jenna Archon is suddenly thrust into the past of Middle Earth, she finds out she is the descendent of Arwen and Aragorn. She will learn that one of her companions that travels with her, can or will be the worst threat of all. ONESHOT
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: _**I do not own any of LOTR, I wish I did, but no I don't…DAMN! **__Tee hee…_

Descendant

_**Chapter One**_

_Jenna Archon _

_I swear if my teacher doesn't hurry it up and teach me all the arts of the slingshot, I'm gonna ram this arrow up his ass!! _I bit furiously into my mind and growled softly as a nocked the arrow against the bow and let it go. The arrow sang and buried its head in the middle of the bull's eye. He was a good teacher, but was bitter at times and easily annoyed with my nature.

"Very good, Jenna," My tutor cheered, "Now, you have graduated from this. And your close friends will be later on. Now, let's discuss the matter of Art. You are a wonderful painter, photographer, and sculptor even!" He smiled broadly, he was so kind and he always gloated about how I was his best student he had ever tutored.

I sighed and glanced back to the Institute and nearly fainted when I saw Cassie and Samantha skip out of the door. My lifelong friends, I don't think I will ever leave them to my memories.

"SAMMY! Cassie!" I shouted with all the glee I could muster. I slung my bow over my head and shoulder and tore off in long jumping/ running strides towards my best friends.

"Oh my god, Jenna! We missed you sooo much!" Cassie shrieked and clung to me.

I laughed and hugged the two girls, Samantha was slightly older, by a year but that never made a difference since she acted just as crazy. Though Cassie was the second to motion any of Sam's wishes she was slightly reserved leaving me totally shy and scared of the world around me. It's not my fault!

"Bozz! Thank the gods I get to party with you one last time, Chiquita before you have your graduation ceremony and blah, blah, blah and so on!" Sam chided blandly and took my wrist and hauled me out of there.

My tutor looked at me and smiled. This was the last time I was going to see him. I pulled away from Sam and walked obediently back to him and bowed. He had a royal Air to him that seemed so perfect and befitting to bow to him.

"Thank you so much for your teachings, I will use them most wisely in the future." I smiled to him and he nodded smiling.

"Be safe, be careful. Remember me and come to me if you have any questions." His dark eyes twinkled, his brown hair tied up in braids, it was cool on him. But on any modern guy he would have looked totally gay. "May I, Elrond, bless thee with good fortune and Galadriel, Lady of the Wood watch over you and protect you."

Elrond hugged me tightly making me let out a satisfactory squeak. I hugged back awkwardly, "Thank you, Sir Elrond." I bowed again and walked away.

I rubbed the back of my neck and caught up with Sam and Cass. They both mocked me saying I had a secret affair with my tutor. I scoffed and elbowed them in the sides of their stomachs.

They giggled.

I sat motionless in the clearing staring straight into Sam's eyes. I sat on my legs, my hands clenched around the light blue long bow, my matching quiver and arrows beside me on the other side, to my left, was my sword. Its hilt longer then normal, dark blue, then the blade was long, sharp and slightly curved. A tendril of hair fell over my eyes and I disregarded it with out a care. I will win this contest. No matter whom I was against.

"C'mon, blink Jenna!" Cass shouted with shear anger clipping her words.

I winced; I hated it when my friends were angry or upset. It just made my day bad. But I was up against Sam; she was the best person ever that didn't have to blink up to at least three minutes.

I broke, I blinked. "Aaah! Redo!" I shouted and slapped the earth.

"No! I won! Fair and square." Sam grinned broadly.

"Fine, fine, fine!" I grumbled and stood, grinned, turned to see Sam's stricken face and tackled her. I laughed and clapped.

Cass grinned and clapped me on the back, "Nice!"

"Now tell us about your tutor, he's cute."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes; leave it to Sam to be attracted to the ancient. But I grinned anyway, he was cool, and it was strange. "Sure, but promise not to be weirded out or anything. I think we're related some how. I mean, we do look somewhat alike. Our eyes the same, our hair the same! It soo weird!" I stated the ending of my sentence a shrill high tone.

They glanced to each other and nodded. "Yea, I did see it, you two do look a lot alike. It's strange." Cass whispered.

I sat there, the rays from the sun vanishing under the earth; the birds twittering dying away and the bugs chirping and chortles starting, the hum of the frogs in the distant spring and the trees seemed to groan. I shuddered softly. Three seventeen year olds, well one 18, camping in the most dangerous part of the woods shouldn't be allowed out here, and now we were officially freaked.

Three pairs of eyes watched us. I stared at the eyes and pretended not to see them. Sam saw them and followed in suit, packing her big, but sturdy book bag of belongings. Cass sat there utterly confused.

I glared at her, she eeped and started to back her messenger bag of her things. I shoved my clothes, extra shoes, equipment that I can make more arrows, brush, feminine products, extra glasses, my thick fur cloak, three drawing pads, and a little pouch full of multiple pencils. I rolled up my blankets and tied the leather thong around one side on the left about four inches away from the edge and the same on the right.

Cass was almost done, Sam was done and pretended to take interest in her sharp and curved dagger she used to mirror the creatures eyes in the fire's light. I pushed my sheathed sword into the hook on my thick belt. I slung my quiver over my shoulder and bow over my neck and shoulder. Snatching up my 10 string guitar that could be a normal guitar, plugged in it could be an electric one.

I brushed my hair back, thick, brown hair touching my shoulders just barely. I knew I had to be related to Mr. Elrond, who else had those eyes? Though mine were slightly different. Dark, but also, golden and blue and red flecks around the pupil and the outer iris. I was shaped normally; no one would ever do a double take on me as they did on Cass and Sam. I guess I was a bit envious of their exterior scene. Tall, long legs, kinda chunky but you wouldn't notice it if you didn't see the muffin tops they had when they wore those too tight pants, the ones I could where and slip off without unzipping or unbuttoning them. They were shaped like goddesses, well to any guy. They were well more developed then me. I had some…key word some. They weren't big, but they weren't small either. I was thin and short, five feet and two inches, my legs were longer then my upper body, my thighs thick and Americanized with all the running, skipping and jumping I do.

I sighed and shook my head. I need to focus on the people or things that were watching us. I had to be careful. Who knew what they could do?

Cass noticed the eyes, froze. I stiffened, oh god! Not now! Please! It was futile; her high pitched, shrill, ear piercing scream was inevitable.

I snatched her wrist and jumped away from the clearing towing her, I let her go and she ran after me. Followed closely by Sam. We ran and ran. Suddenly the scene changed, darkened into an inky black. The darkness was now some sort of menacing beast.

I heard Cass' hiccupped cries and slowed. She stood stiffly and sobbed silently fearing what might lurk beyond the mask of dark. I walked around the area we had slowed in. Nothing. No sound.

"Galadriel…Lady of the Wood, please, protect us. Elrond spoke of you with a high amount of respect please. Watch over us…" I whispered into the dark, hand against the strikingly white tree for support and glanced around. Shivering. I reached back and tucked the cloak out through the unbuckled area and tugged it on, over my bag, but under my bow. The thick snow leopard skin was warm against my skin, the fur showing brilliantly on the out. Dad had given it to me for my sixteenth birthday.

I walked back to Cass and Sam; Cass wore her thick coat, her furred hood up over her face. Sam sat there wearing her trench coat and stared at the dark.

"Cassie, all will be well." I smiled to her, "We have the Lady of the Wood looking after us." I had to say something to Cassie; she looked like she was going to freak out on me. Her thin blond-white hair was clinging to her tear wetted face and her big baby blue eyes staring at me. Her lips and cheeks were rosy with the running and I frowned. Cass hated running and preferred a nice walk.

"Who is that?" She asked.

I gulped. Galadriel the Lady of the Wood was all Elrond had said of her. Now I was scared, what was I gonna tell Cass?

"Never mind that, I'll tell you later, go to sleep." I said sternly and sat down. Cass lay down and used her bag as a pillow and closed her eyes. Though I knew she wasn't asleep. Not yet.

Sam glanced to me then to Cass, waiting. About five minutes later, Cass' soft snores of contentment were evident that she was asleep.

"Jenna, what were those things?" Sam asked softly looking at me square in the eye.

I tensed; when Sam got serious usually this meant this situation was apparently serious. But, rarely, when Sam is serious means I should follow her advice.

"I really don't know." I frowned and looked down in concentration.

I turned and looked up at the stars. "We can't go anywhere, 'til dawn, we don't know where we will be going, 'til dawn." I stated morbidly and glanced to the crouching Sam.

"I hear something. It's a female voice…" she whispered and her brow creased with effort.

I listened. I could hear it to! The voice was soft and delicate with a royal edge to it. "Hello?" I whispered softly into the breeze that picked up. Suddenly the Trees loomed, no they didn't loom. They watched and stood over us. Like guards. I walked back to Sam and sat beside her. I grinned broadly.

"That's Galadriel, Lady of the Wood." I smiled in triumph. I now knew who she was. She was like a guardian of some sorts that watched out for some. In the forests. I hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: _**I do not own any of LOTR, I wish I did, but no I don't…DAMN! **__Tee hee…_

Descendant

_**Chapter Two**_

_Elrond of Rivendell_

I sighed happily and rolled over against my lover…well in my dreams…I giggled softly as he rose and smiled his long bleach blonde hair mingling with mine-

"Wake the fuck up, Jenna!!" I sat straight up and stared at the sentries around us. I froze and looked at them.

"How much did you hear…?" I whispered to them.

One grinned but bit it back. "Oh you were just calling me Lover Boy or some sorts…" He was tall, muscles, pointy eared, dark eyebrows over beautiful eyes and blonde hair in a half ponytail at the back of his head with braids regal style. Like Mr. Elrond wore.

I shifted and stared, completely mortified... "My bad…" I bit my lip and looked down; heat rushed up my veins blood pounding in my ears and warmed my face to searing red hot skin.

Cass giggled and looked down biting her lips from breaking in a guffaw. I scowled at her and smacked her arm. She smiled and looked away. Sam raised an eyebrow but stood, cross armed and stared grinning at me. "So when were you gonna tell me you had a Lover?!" She shouted accusingly.

I whined and shook my head at her.

"Oh! So he's imaginary!" She shouted even louder.

I shrunk and felt as if I'd die…I'd rather die then be tormented like this. In the muddle of the arrows being pointed at us from everywhere, the man must have saw my embarrassment and the tears welling in my eyes as I stared at the ground, to proud to cry, way to embarrassed not to.

"Enough." He said flatly and nodded to us as he turned and walked away. "Follow."

"As if we have a choice…" Sam scoffed and followed behind me. She nudged me and pointed to there tunics, the leggings, the boots, the capes and cloaks, the swords and the arrows and bows. "They dress like you." She grinned.

I narrowed my eyes pensively and followed the man closer ignoring her. How could she have done that to me? It was over the damn line.

I brushed my hair back furiously and followed more beside the man then behind just trying to get a distance between the infuriating girl and me.

"So, that was quite an ordeal back there, mind enlightening me why you were so red?" He asked looking down on me his dark eyebrows raised.

I stiffened. "Is there peace anywhere?" I mumbled. "She always takes something embarrassing of me and twists it, then she spreads it like the plague…She's like a sister but still…It was just too much." I stated just above a mumble so he could hear and she wouldn't. I snarled slightly and felt indignant and stopped.

"Hmm, she sounds like a pest. Such pests aren't tolerated in Lothlorien." He stated wryly and continued on, I kept up easily. "She needs to hold her tongue when necessary and only speak when told to. Or else." He looked at me then with one eyebrow raised in indication.

I bit my lip and nodded. I backed down and walked beside Sam.

"So you talkin' to me again?" She said growling.

I wrinkled my nose. "I wasn't the one who embarrassed me to the brink of tears. And even if I was talking to you I would tell you to behave or they'll kill you in a heartbeat." I said snarling darkly and sped up the pace and kept up with the Captain or whoever.

"We wouldn't have killed her. You are elf-kind; you should know we only kill when threatened." He smiled tautly.

I stitched my brows together in confusion. Was this guy mushy in the head? I thought and stared at him. No he looked to descent for that. I felt my ears. Sure they were much pointier then every one else's at home, except Dad had the same ears. So did Grandma. I paused mid-step…

"WHAT?!?!?!" I let out the biggest shriek I could muster in the form of 'What'.

He stared at me astonished. "I thought you knew?" He paused then grabbed my elbow and tugged me on next to him. "You are an elf. You're father was, his mother was, her mother was, her father was…It goes on." He nodded and walked on. I lifted a braid with my hand and glanced at his shapely and pointed ears and gasped. And he nodded once more.

"Galadriel will tell more." He nodded at the giant white trees. They were humongous. At least the base was thirty feet around. Homes were built into them. I noticed, bleach white, purity.

"Wow…" I gasped and walked on, "Are you sure this isn't a fluke? I am really an elf? Am I only half because I'm not very smart…" I bit my bottom lip and snickered. I had .005 intelligence. Well, I guessed. I was great at outdoor activities and I loved art, including music.  
He smiled and shook his head. "Most elves are extremely smart; some are in the woods, art and festivities." He nodded and walked on. "Galadriel is your many greats Aunt."

My jaw dropped, this was so much information. I wind up somewhere else, surrounded by people…ahem, elves holding arrows pointed at us, and then I found out my birth defect was natural in my case because I was an elf and that the Lady of the Wood was my many greats Aunt? Holy Friggin' shit.

He nodded a sly smile quirking on his lips and let us to a white stair that spiraled up the tallest bleach white tree and the white branches reaching for the heavens above. A woman and a man descended. Both garbed in beautiful white, she was in a dress with a veil down her long blond hair and the man was in white trousers and a dress like white shirt.

She smiled in my direction. The man who had led us here bowed and walked away along with the army. Cass gasped and stared.

"Wow! You're pretty!" She smiled blankly. Sam laughed and smacked the back of Cass' head.

"She's jealous of your hair." Sam laughed and pounded on her jeaned leg.

I looked down ashamed that they couldn't ever behave. I looked up at the woman and gave a pleading 'I'm sorry please forgive them' look. She smiled and nodded slightly.

_Thank you_. I thought to her in my mind, as if she could hear me. I chided myself.

She stood silent. "Rest, my friends, fuel your hunger, then tomorrow you will leave for Rivendell." She bowed slightly then turned and left up the stairs.

I sat in clean new clothes that Galadriel happily gave to be. She gave Cass and Sam the same ones except different coloring. My color was a light blue, I loved it. Cass had a striking strawberry red, and Sam had a forest green. My hair was in a half ponytail and braided in regal style, my bangs that refused to be apart of the other tendrils were twisted in spirals to my chin. My complexion had grown clearer by each day I had noticed, I was naturally pale and my eyelashes had grown darker. My blemishes that strayed on my forehead or nose every once in a while had gone, no longer there. Also, they never came back! And I seemed always clean and my hair was softer and smoother. Not to mention I didn't tire easily.

I wore dark trousers, the legs of the trousers tucked into the knee high extremely comfortable black boots, the long sleeved tunic I wore was thick but light, it was a light blue and had silver embroidery and the hems silver. I wore the mithril chain mail beneath my tunic to protect me from any major injuries. I wore fingerless leather gloves and I wore the four rings that Galadriel had given me.

On my right hand on my middle finger I wore a pure white heavy band with a set pure white diamonds embedded into the band with the seal of Lothlorien in the middle diamond. On my ring finger of my right hand I wore a ring which had a heavy blue band and the embedded diamond was a forest green with the seal of Mirkwood on it. I swear I will gain muscles just from one ring, but no I had two other just as heavy or heavier rings on my left hand.

My left hand middle finger I wore a dark blue three diamonds embedded into the heavy golden band with the seal of Rivendell in the middle diamond. On my ring finger of my left hand I wore was a silver and more heavy band with small rubies and pebble sized diamonds and sapphires embedded into the band with the seal of Gondor in them.

She had told me that these rings were to be mine and only mine. That they were made for me by Royal Elves and Dwarves, and if anyone were to see these they would take me to safety and treat me with respect.

The neck had a thick silver chain, the pendent was the shape of a dark blue dragon's face the eyes were a light blue and shimmered. It hung lower between my breasts, the chain longer than the silver pendent I had been given to me by my father. It was in a shape of a star or an angel. I could have never told what it was only that it shimmered and he had told me that it would keep me safe. I loved my father and to know that he was full elf had gotten me so confused.

I sighed and tugged my cloak around me more to keep the wind from seeping into my bones. The pack I received from my Aunt was magical; I had so much stuff she feared I'd lose it all! So she had this bag made. It was kind of heavy but extremely sturdy, the pack was great. It was magic! You could put anything into it and there was still so much room! I put all my things into it. Extra daggers worn around my thighs. My sword at my left hip, my quiver on my right shoulder and the bow slung over my head and shoulder. My guitar, needless to say was also in the pack on my back, shocking it had fit perfectly, it was like another dimension.

The horse I road was huge, long legged, broad backed and long necked. He was black, his muzzle, the socks of his legs, main, tail and his underbelly were white. His eyes were Sapphires! He was gorgeous. So εγώ όνομα αυτόν 'Blue φωτιά. (So I named him Blue Fire)

Galadriel had told me the Lord of Rivendell would attend to us and send us on a long journey. We accepted. She also told us that we couldn't get home. And that we were on Middle Earth where all creatures roamed. Save for Santa Claus or God forbid the Easter Bunny! I sighed and shook my head. The evil ruler Sauron who was great and powerful.

"Αυτό είναι so much περισσότερο από εγώ μπορώ comprehend." (This is so much more than I can comprehend.) I mumbled in Greek.

Haldir glanced to me with his dark eyebrow raised. He was escorting us to the end of the Forest then three sentries would take us the rest of the way to Rivendell.

"Róa, ÉG tala margir tungumál, Íslenska OG Grikki the aðalæð sjálfur." I smiled at him knowing his confusion when he would speak in elvish to another. The end of the forest was clearly there and he smiled at me.

"We will meet again Elf Princess." He kicked the sides of his mare and road off.

"Elf Princess?" Cass sneered after him then looked at me and wrinkled her nose. She was jealous that I was an elf and she was not. I sighed.

"Cool." Sam grinned at me. I smiled thankful.

I nudged Blue Fire on and road beside one of the sentries and plagued him with my questions. The white mare with grey dapples rode up beside me and I smiled at the bored Sam. Then nudged her.

She burst into song singing a 50 Cent rap. I dry heaved and smacked her. She grinned.

We reached Rivendell in one piece the sentries however, one was near tears, and the other rocked back in forth in his saddle whimpering. And the other grinned like a fucking idiot. I laughed and smacked his back. Though we couldn't understand each other we had one hell of a laugh. Cass came around and joined the fun.

We walked into the court of Rivendell. There were a lot of stone building and trees. I smirked sure was pretty.

A man walked out…I froze. Gasped. Shrieked and hugged him.

"Mr. Elrond! How did you come from the future too? Did you arrive before us? We were thrown into the woods of Galadriel. I didn't know you came from the future too though! Hi!" I smiled to him broadly.

The man stood wide eyed at me. I stiffened and stepped back. "Why are you looking at me like that Sir Elrond? Are you mad because I forgot my sculptor I was suppose to give your friend? Curds…" I stomped in frustration.

"I know you?"

"Ouch! Professor that truly hurt…Unless…Wait! You're an elf! That means I met you in the future!" I slapped my hand over my mouth. "I wanna go home!"

He chuckled lightly and nodded in an amused understanding and took my hands in his and stared at the rings. "You are blood related to all of these bloodlines…" He stared deep into my eyes.

"I see many strong bloodlines in you: Of Gondor, Mirkwood, Lothlorien and even Rivendell." He smiled and brushed his knuckles down my face in a grandfatherly effect.

Four little short people scurried up to Elrond smiling big and started babbling about food.

I couldn't help but smile, they were so cute, and all of them had a crown of curly hair, from light brown to black. One though stood away looking withdrawn.

"Ah, young Masters, this is my Granddaughter, Jenna Archon." Elrond smiled at me and held one arm out I walked to him shyly looked at the little hobbits with a big lopsided smile I had grown into from childbirth, my dad had it, the ones of true Archon genes had the same smile.

Two of them popped up first, with a crown of light brown or blonde hair and a cleft in his chin, and a lopsided grin he waved warmly. "Hi, I'm Merry and this is Pippin!"

The other hobbit glared, he had a soft melodic voice. "I can introduce myself, thank you! Hello I'm Pippin!" He smiled broadly he had a crown of curly golden brown hair and big curious eyes.

"Hi," I crouched down so I could see into their eyes, "What are two adorable creatures such as your selves doing in such a place?"

They giggled and nudged each other like little kids. I froze; the scene around me melted away, and a new scene formed. I froze in panic. I saw Cass standing in front of Sauron and smiled as she told of the future, his slit-like pupil grew with pleasure. Forces from everywhere set out and tore down all life. I started hyperventilating when I saw Sam dead with a pile of bodies; I saw Pippin and Merry being stole off by Urak-Hai…

I was being shaken and I snapped back to reality. I stared at Elrond he stared back. "What did you see, Jenna?" He said softly.

"…traitor…dead all around… Sauron winning…" I fumbled with the worlds as they fell from my tongue. I was still in a dark and cold daze. I slowly turned to stare at Cassandra and shook my head in an angry astonishment and looked down.

Elrond stood up straight. "No one is permitted to leave." He stated wryly and nodded to two guards who stood nearby.

Cass stared at me in curiosity. I couldn't look at her. It was to strange. Elrond looked at me and smiled encouragingly.

I looked at Pippin who stood with Merry as they stared at me, heads tilted with curiosity. I giggled. "You two remind me of my twin little brothers at home! They always look dazed and disorientated." I muffled a giggle.

"No kidding! Hey, Bozz! Did' ja forget about us? Introduce us to your mini-charming friends, won't cha?" I heard Sam shout.

"My bad, Merry, Pippin, the other two for I don't know their names, that over there the annoying and loud redhead is Sam, and the other is…Cass." I held back the sudden resentment and the need to protect the people I saw dead in my vision, though I knew they were in fact still alive now since the over weight hobbit and the smaller dark headed hobbit were still alive.

Sam hopped down from her dappled gelding and strolled to me and grinned at Pippin and Merry. "Can I have one? Please?!" She squeaked and hugged Merry who flushed. "They are sooo adorable! More than your baby twin brothers Jenna!" Sam grinned.

At the name of 'Sam' the overweight hobbit glanced up. Elrond looked at Sam and shook his head I looked at him pleading that he forgave her awkwardness.

A man walked out and glanced to me. I grinned huge. "DAD! You came back to? I didn't know! Hi daddy! I'm really confused!!" I squeaked suddenly.

"Hi Pappy!" Sam waved to my father who stared wide eyed. "Yo, man, why is he lookin' at us like that?" Sam whispered with a sudden Mexican accent she picked up from her Mexican boyfriend, Daniel.

"I don't know…" I stared in confusion at the man who truly looked exactly like my father. The man shifted around and walked to Elrond.

They whispered into each other's ears and the man stood and stared at me.

"My dear, this is Aragorn." Elrond gestured to the man.

My eyes widened, "but… Oh, man, I feel like an idiot." I stared down blushing. I reached up and held the white and silver pure angel or star pendent and stroked it.

At this time we moved to a table where I sat beside Sam, and on the other side sat Frodo, Aragorn and Elrond.

"You have to understand, she comes from the future or a clearly other dimension, she is also a Seer, she can see bits of the future while in our realm. She has inherited her father's Elf blood. She holds the blood of Gondor, Lothlorien, Mirkwood and Rivendell. She is my descendent, Galadriel and Celeborn's descendent as well as your own, Aragorn." Elrond told him firmly.

The blood in Aragorn's face ran cold as he stared at me. "She looks like Arwen and Me…" he mumbled. But it was all clear in the quiet library.

"She will come with you Frodo to help destroy the Ring, she is immune to its power, and for her heart and mind have no interest in power. I am unsure of Cassandra; though I am sure Samantha could care less." He smiled weakly to Sam who sat dazing in and out at the ceiling.

Frodo glanced to me, I gave a small smile. "Yea, I'll help you out."

We sat in a series of chairs that circled around a stone pedestal in the middle as a small group of Elves, a group of Dwarves, Elrond, Aragorn, a few men, Frodo, and a wizard named Gandalf. I sat beside a blond elf, I should elaborate. Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood, he was nice. Blond, grey-blue eyes. Perfect. I'm in Middle Earth and I was crushing on a boy! I should say man since he's probably like three thousand years old.

Aragorn stared at me obviously thinking. I sighed. It was amazing how much he really did look like my father.

Elrond held up his hand for silence.

I zoned out. Never a good thing, gods be damned for cursing me with ADD. Sam sat on the other side of me, next to a Dwarf and Cass was seated near the end of the line near Boromir.

Frodo stood and set down the ring. I stared uncaring. But everyone went rather rigid and held their breaths, waiting to awaken from this nightmare.

A few more moments passed, now fighting erupted between the dwarves and the elves. Frodo is shouting.

Elrond's voice is lost.

I looked at Sam, who looked at Frodo. 'I will take it!' he was shouting. But I barely heard.

The shouting stopped and Frodo said firmly, "I will take the ring to Mordor."

Everyone looked at him in shock.

Aragorn stood and kneeled in front of him, murmured something, then Legolas did, then the dwarf Gimli did as well. A few others.

I stood behind Frodo totally unsure what to say, he looked up and grinned to me. I smiled my notorious and ingenious, Texas Sized, lopsided, teeth showing grin. Samantha was already beside me and winked at Frodo who rolled his eyes.

Suddenly Samwise burst from the brush and stood beside Frodo. "I'm coming to!"

"Hey!" I heard Pippin and Merry shout and join up as well.

"So, we go on our adventure…quest…thing…So where we going?" He piped up again.

I giggled.

So we relaxed, we had forty days to get to the Misty Mountains. I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

I watched Pippin and Merry being taught by Boromir of sword play.

"Lemme in!" I shouted and jumped from my warm flat stone and whipped out my sword. He grinned and bowed. I cocked my eyebrow up high and spun the hand I held my sword in, slicing at the air. He swung at me and I blocked, thrust, thrust, parry, thrust.

He stood gasping. My face broke into a lopsided Texas grin, I maneuvered into him. Stepped on his feet, leaned in, swung my blade knocking his out of his hands and pushed him over as I jumped back. One hand on my hip and leaned towards that direction I laughed.

"If you were going easy on me, I'm gonna hurt you." I grinned again as he stared wide eyed up at me.

I heard clapping. "That was great lass! You fight better then any Dwarf I know!"

I grinned at Gimli thankful. I plopped back down on my rock. A strange noise filled my ears as I stood up and stared at a cloud. At least I thought it was, until it was going against the wind.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas shouted as I stared.

"What?" I asked turning back. My pack and other things were already under brush. Legolas grabbed me and held me close as he rolled with me under a brush. He pressed me against the root and blinked in surprise.

He stared up as I did. Wow, a lot of birds. They looked like ravens but I guess here they're called Crebain. I rolled my eyes and looked at Legolas. He still had a death defying grip around my shoulders.

I blushed and looked up at the birds, they were out of sight. He rolled out. I followed in suit. He held his hand out as I took it he hauled me up.

"Thanks. I'd be pecked to death if it wasn't for you." My face split into a lopsided grin.

He chuckled softly. "Just be careful." He walked towards Aragorn, looked over his shoulder smiled slightly and walked on.

I felt the feather tickle the bottom of my heart. I giggled and turned around towards Sam. "Hi." I said in a voice border lining a shriek.

Her eyes widened. "The only time you've been like this, was when you were with Orli. The junior! Man wha's wrong with you!?"

"I have a crush." My eyes said it all. She giggled and looked over my shoulder and looked directly at Boromir then Legolas. "Fine, but I get Boromir."

I laughed and cuffed her shoulder. "Come, Ladies. It's time we part."

I grabbed my heavy pack and swung it on and slid my sword into the sheath and walked Sam beside me, Frodo's Sam pulled Blue and Bill's reins behind him.

I hummed blankly recalling Avril Lavigne's song: Keep Holding On. I giggled and nudged Sam. She caught the tune and grinned broadly. We cleared our throats and burst into the song.

Sam for the background and I for the main vocals:

**You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in **

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
[Keep Holding On lyrics on you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through 

As we finished the song we burst into laughter and leaned onto each other for support. Boromir was walking backwards watching us closely grinning like a wild goose. We laughed more when Gandolf looked at us with eyebrows raised.

"You never told me you sang." Pippin gasped.

"No one asked us." Samantha chortled happily and strolled to Boromir and chatted vividly of her home back in the states, in the other Dimention or Future.

I rolled my eyes. "Do you no any folk songs?" Merry asked.

"Heck no! I know rock, pop, country…" I shrugged. I broke into song again, Pink's U+Ur Hand. I giggled when they stared like I was crazy.

Mid song, I stopped. "It sound a whole lot better with the guitar." I nodded when they giggled.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. Legolas turned and glanced to me he smiled faintly. Aragorn looked at him, I should say a hard glare…I walked on a little miffed.

I tugged an arrow out of the quiver and played with it. Pointing it rnadomly and shouted, "I behold Excaliber!" Samantha burst into a fit of laughter.

"My bad…I'm bored." I stated blankly and skipped up the starting slope of the mountain.

It was starting to get dark when we finally stopped. Samantha threw a fit when she was denied the fact she couldn't fo run off her hyperness.

"But I want to! Who in the name of Apollo are you to deny me this?!" She shouted bitterly at Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir and Gandolf.

"Uh oh…" said breathlessly as she turned and ran off screaming. "Samantha why don't we play some songs? Huh?" I said my sentence totally breathless as I ran after her.

She paused and looked back, then nodded and stalked to the camp. "I'm sorry…" she said as she sat down. I grabbed my pack and hauled it to me as I collapsed next to Sam.

"What is in there?" Boromir asked staring in disbilief.

"Everything." I tugged out my guitar case, then my cloak since I was getting cold.

"Everything fits in there?!" Merry gasped.

"Uh, yea. Aunt Galadriel gave it to me. It's magical!" I said wiggling my fingers, as Pippin and Merry drew back every one chuckled.

"So, Avril Lavigne or Pink?" I asked Sam as I tuned the guitar with my voice.

"Avril Lavigne then Pink, then maybe some Britney?" She asked whining.

"Alright…" I sighed and started to strum the guitar version of Avril Lavigne's The Best Damn Thing.

Hey, hey ho!

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door,  
even though I told him yesterday and the  
day before...

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab and I  
have to pull my money out and that looks bad!

Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams?  
My Cinderella story scene. When do you think  
they'll finally see...

(Chorus)

That you're not, not, not, gonna get any better,  
you won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me  
never, like it or not even though she's a lot like  
me...

We're not the same, and yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm a lot to handle, if you don't know trouble,  
I'm a hell of a scandal, me, I'm a scene, I'm a  
drama queen, I'm the best damn thing that your  
eyes have ever seen!

All right, All right, yeah...

I hate it when a guy doesn't understand why a  
certain time of month, I don't want to hold his  
hand, I hate it when they go out and we stay  
in, and they come home smelling like their  
ex-girlfriends...

but I found my hopes, I found my dreams.  
My Cinderella story scene. Now everybody's  
gonna see...

(Chorus)

That you're not, not, not, gonna get any better,  
you won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me  
never, like it or not even though she's a lot like  
me...

We're not the same, and yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm a lot to handle, if you don't know trouble,  
I'm a hell of a scandal, me, I'm a scene, I'm a  
drama queen, I'm the best damn thing that your  
eyes have ever seen!

Give me an A!  
Always give me what I want!  
Give me a V!  
Be very, very good to me!  
R!  
Are you gonna treat me right?  
I!  
I can put up a fight!  
Give me an L!

Let me hear you scream loud!  
Let me hear you scream loud!  
1..2..3..4...

Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams?  
My Cinderella story scene. When do you think  
they'll finally see...

(Chorus)

That you're not, not, not, gonna get any better,  
you won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me  
never, like it or not even though she's a lot like  
me...

We're not the same, and yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm a lot to handle, if you don't know trouble,  
I'm a hell of a scandal, me, I'm a scene, I'm a  
drama queen, I'm the best damn thing that your  
eyes have ever seen!

Let me hear you say hey, hey, hey!

Hey, hey, hey!

Alright, now let me hear you say hey, hey ho!

Hey, hey ho!

Hey, hey, hey!  
Hey, hey, hey!  
Hey, hey, hey!

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have  
ever seen!

We finished the song grinning like a couple of drunken bastards. Pippin and Merry clapped.

"Though we didn't understand most of it, it was amazing you two are great singers!" Merry grinned.

"What is that? A ukulele?" Pippin asked.

"Hell no, this here is my precious Guitar. Men want precious rings that fool them for power. I want this guitar, and I feel total power." I grinned and strummed a difficult measure for some. But since I've been playing guitar for near ten years now, I was a professional.

"Can you play another?" Aragorn asked. I could tell he was enjoying the sound. And besides with me and Legolas' nose and ears we could hear and or smell the orcs a butt load of leagues away.

"Sure…What do you say, Sammy, which song?" I cast a grin to Sam who thought.

"Oh! Last Year's Superbowl commercial, We Rock You, Pink, Beyonce and Britney Spears! Kay? I'll be Beyonce, you be Britney and we will sing Pink's part in unison." She instructed. I grinned like a lunatic.

I turned my guitar over so the strings were in my lap and started off the beat on the hollow back. _Pound, Pound, clap, pound, pound, clap_ and so on in that order.

"We will, we will rock you!" Sam shouted then _pound, pound, clap._

"We will, we will rock you!" Sam and I sang loudly a few times.

"Buddy you're a boy make a big noise Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day You got mud on yo' face. You big disgrace. Kickin' your can all over the place. Singin'!" I sand in my best voice which was almost exactly like Britney's. I giggled.

"We will we will rock you. We will we will rock you!" We sang again still having the beat going, I pounded on the back of my guitar while Sam pounded on her well worn thighs.

"Buddy you're a young man hard man shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day. You got blood on yo' face. You big disgrace. Wavin' your banner all over the place!" Samantha sang perfectly.

"We will we will rock you." We sang, but in the slight pause between this one and the second one coming, Sam sang loudly, "Sing it now!"  
"We will we will rock you!" We sang.

"Buddy you're an old man poor man. Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day. You got mud on your face. You big disgrace Somebody better put you back into your place!" At this time I had flipped my guitar and strummed furiously the precise notes as Sam continued to pound the beat on her thighs and sang the ending sentences.

"We will we will rock you. We will we will rock you!" We sang perfectly out. I ended with the last words.

"Ooooh Yeeess'ir!" We giggled looking at the huge grinning faces of the hobbits and the grins dancing on the others faces.

"I guess you understood that? Well that kind of like our Folk Song." Sam's face broke into a cheeky grin.

Gandalf chuckled. "I guess you two are very well noted in your home by your boldness."

I stared at astonishment at Sam, as she mirrored mine. We burst into a fit of laughter.

"When we get scared maybe! But usually when we meet knew people we're the ones in the corners sobbing of fright!" I laughed choking down more threatening bundles of laughter.

After playing until my finger started to blister I caved into sleep. My dream was more of a vision. I was laying at the base of Mount Doom, all around me disarray as the orcs and Urak-Hai were swarming to the black gates. Frodo and Samwise were climbing the mountain, well Samwise was hauling Frodo. And a creature stalked them. Gollum.


End file.
